epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/Spielberg VS Kubrick
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY STANLEY KUBRICK VS STEVEN SPIELBERG BEGIN Kubrick: Heeeerrrreee's Stanley to kick your ass like Always Catch Me If You Can but i'll be Riding in the hallways I got my eyes on you from the start of this Night Gallery cause when your not busy writing your ruining The Video Game Industry You'll be seeing The Color Purple before your Eyes are wide shut Rapping up against me? And I thought Jack was nuts We may have worked to together but i'm The Emperor of The Sun after this battle I'll celebrate my victory and part like its 2001 Spielberg: I'm sorry Stan, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that I reach the Paths of Glory when I come up to bat, You may have won oscars but you never got The Best Picture And with your last films, you been on a depp stricture, While its true that you will always be remembered I'll burn you up with my Firelight's ember, I'll serve you up and you'll soon be Hooked unless you want to suck more dicks from Stephen's books (A Drawing appears as a silhouette walks to it and it is revealed to be Alfred Hitchcock) Alfred Hitchcock: Its Alfred Hitchcock Presents: An Ass Kicking to these two! Making more then a cameo for i'm here to rap too, Kurbrick you died when sleeping on the job, on your final shots of Eyes Wide Shut, I'd call that a slob Spielberg you may be Jurassic but I am Psycho compare my films your ratings would be micro Better Dial M for Murder and say your final words cause right now I shall release your death to The Birds (The Birds get cut by a lightsaber) George Lucas: Its time for Lucas to Strike Back for these 3 are soon gonna get wrecked It takes less then 39 Steps to make The Killing for I find your lack of faith less thrilling Spielberg for you most of all are in need of the balls cause you can't just blame me for making Crystal Skull I'll leave all these privates dead on the Omaha Shore For I clearly have won The Director Star Wars! (Explosion happens) Michael Bay: Its time these directors face Armageddon I'm the more modern guy that teens are now getting Stan you may have Fear and Desire but I give Pain and Gain I'll Transform this battle and put you all in shame, I'm the man of action, always putting things in slow motion watch your asses get burnt when I add another explosion Watch me spread more choas then The Day of The Purge Cause i'm a Bad Boy thats ready to emerge! (Everything goes gothic as Burton comes out) Tim Burton: Its about Time that Tim Burton Attacks! Hey Bay, I did a bad director like you a few year back I'm darker then Batman cause I don't give any fucks, This is a big mistake then when George produced Howard The Duck! Its time I gave A Nightmare so like Scissorhands I shred it! and I say END FILM and lets just roll the credits! (Credits Roll but Siskel and Ebert begin to review the rap) Siskel and Ebert: Its Siskel and Ebert reviewing this royale I tell you Ebert all of these directors failed For starters Kubrick's films are never intense And Michael Bay being a good director makes no sense All Lucas did was Star Wars and Jones and he still fucked them up 'And Tim Burton is too gothic making Frankenweenie Pups ' Hitchcock may be classic but he is ceratainly not the best 'We shoot him and Spielberg down like North By Northwest ' These Hollywood wannables better get out of town, '''I agree, '''SO TOGETHER WE GIVE THEIR FLOW A THUMBS DOWN! WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Kubrick Spielberg Hitchcock Lucas Bay Burton Siskel and Ebert Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts